


The Whole ‘Being Dead’ thing

by im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy, Zyrocs



Series: WIPs(that i may never finish and give permission for people to use) [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Meh, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy/pseuds/im_a_sin_what_a_tragedy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: I’ll add more tags if you recommend them
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, all canon - Relationship
Series: WIPs(that i may never finish and give permission for people to use) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add more tags if you recommend them

Hello! I’ll be writing later. This will be a chat and dialogue fic, mainly about Jason and his adventures in Valhalla. Toodles!


	2. I suck at being dead.(Jason I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason expected to go to the underworld, not wake up in a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, please recommend tags I should tag and and ships I should use.

Jason expected to go to the underworld 

He did not expect to witness his dead body fall to the ground after being skewered, hearing his sword clatter to the ground, and being sped away by _something_.

When he looked, he saw that, it turned out, it was a girl made of mist. It surprised him, but he should expect it. Roman myths exist? Great! Greeks do too? Ok! Girl made of mist stealing your soul? Ye- _wait_.

”Who and what are you? And why are you stealing my soul?” Jason managed to say. “And what are you doing with my soul?” He asked.

The girl snorted. “I’m Samirah al-Abbas, and i’ll be your designated Valkyrie for this evening.”

_Valkryie, what does that mean?_

He racked his brain for it, he knows what they are, but what are they?

Suddenly, he remembers something Annabeth mentioned in passing.

_”Valkyries, female warriors that guided Norse that died honorably to Valhalla.”_

” _NORSE?!”_ He exclaimed

”Yeah, I was told to pick you up, don’t know why.” She replied. “Something about angry geeks. Apparently, the All-Father doesn’t like them”  
  
Suddenly, they clipped the side of a building, and Jason hit it.

He promptly passed out.

* * *

_“Hello? Hello? Jason, can you hear me?”_

Jason woke with a gasp “Who?- Nevermind, where am I?” 

“Vallhalla.” Three voices chorused 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. We’ve go our first chapter. I have really bad stamina, so yeah. I’ll get better with practice!


	3. Three old ladies talk to me(Jason II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason woke up in a room with a bearded guy, a bellhop, and the valkyrie(Samirah?) swimming in and out of his vision, being slowly replaced with three old ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Oh boy. I’m probably going to cement the first 1k words together into a chapter but eh.

Jason woke up in a room with a bearded guy, a bellhop, and the valkyrie(Samirah?) swimming in and out of his vision, being slowly replaced with three old ladies.

This was not how he expected to spend his day.

* * *

”Oh, Frigg, he’s shimmering! Why is he shimmering?” Hunding both panicked and asked, “And why is he mumbling about ‘not supposed to be here?”

“Of course the boy’s supposed to be here! He died a heroic and glorious death!” Helgi said. “Also,” He added, “If Samirah’s his valkryie, it was probably ordered by the All-Father Himself!

 _Not to mention, angry geeks. What does that mean? Angry geeks? What would a bunch of socially challenged kids do something to him?_ Samirah thought. _Bore him to death with Pokémon?_

* * *

“Who-?” Jason started to say, but was shushed by three...women was not the word to describe them.

He could recognize one of them as one of the Three Fates, but one had a shield with crossed arrows over it, and the other looked old, but had an unearthly way around her. 

“We are what controls the fate of men and gods alike.” They said “And you, Jason Grace, was not supposed to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Samirah sounds mean, i’m just tired, also, I love her and all representation Rick puts in the books.  
> Also, on the matter of Harry Potter  
> *Screams* I HATE JK ROWLING! I DO N O T SUPPORT HER  
> Can’t believe that Rick Riordan wrote Harry Potter, with a bi Indian main character, a black female pan best friend, a irish ace male best friend, a part albino male love interest, a anaemic teacher, two on the spectrum characters(neville and luna), a lesbian little sister of the friend whose irish. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.  
> also sorry for the short chapter i’m tired i stayed up till 5:30 and got a few hours of sleep, blessed oblivion.


End file.
